


Savage, Primal.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ficlet, Loss of Control, Masturbation, Rick Being Rick, Sexual Fantasy, Unrequited Lust, ZA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6815845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing could ever compare to this. </p><p>Raw, savage, primal.</p><p>He'd succumbed to this need.</p><p>Wanted it.</p><p><i>Hungered</i> for it.</p><p>A Deleted scene for my fic How Can I Say Goodbye?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savage, Primal.

**Author's Note:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> Okay, So after some thinking I will be doing a part two for [How Can I Say Goodbye?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6520390/chapters/14917432)
> 
> This is just a deleted scene for chapter 6
> 
> Ricks POV
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

_Fuck, Fuck, Fuck._

Nothing could ever compare to this. 

Raw, savage, primal.

He'd succumbed to this need.

Wanted it.

 _Hungered_ for it.

It was lewd, lascivious, and brought a smile to his face every stroke of his hand along his rock hard cock.

Throbbing like the thunderous heartbeat within his chest against his touch. Begging to feel more, and more.

So greedy.

He'd given in, caved under the pressure of his desires, but he doubted _this,_ was what he'd be going to hell for someday. She'd done this to him, knew what she'd done with the feather light touch of slender fingers on sun kissed flesh.

"Fuck....."

A single deep whisper uttered into the darkness. Panted, and groaned out uncaring who heard or, who knew what he was doing. He didn't care if they saw him.

Bare, fist pumping his cock faster, and faster, lost in the fantasy it was _her_ and not himself.

Slender fingers, and soft blue eyes.

Lips ghosting his own, tasting him. Peppering sweat soaked skin with kisses. Teasing with the flick of her tongue. Hips rolling into the grasp tightened around his aching cock. Begging for the climax that awaited ahead.

_Heavenly bliss._

Blue eyes stared off toward the darkness, hearing the shudder of his own breath, feeling the roll of sweat down his body. Simply savage, fucking filthy and perversely appealing.

Before he came undone.

Hips violently thrusting upwards to meet the grasp of roughened fingers teasing over aching hardness.

Cumming.

Growling between gritted teeth, and feeling the sticky mess coating himself.

Smiling in the darkness, knowing soon it'd be more than his fantasy.

It'd be a reality.


End file.
